The Death of Me
by Nakimochiku
Summary: if i let him, he'll be the death of me. cute, oneshot, hichixichi. rxr onegai.


THE DEATH OF ME

_because I was inspired by a picture...it was beautiful...anyway. That, and I saw how many reveiws I have gotten (230) so it made me happy, I had to put a fic up! Enjoy!_

Ichigo's POV

If I let him keep at it, he'll be the death of me. If I listen when he says I love you, he'll be the death of me. If I let him have me the way he wants, he'll be the death of me.

Maybe I want to die by his hands?

His words are acid, lies. He never speaks the truth, he's always playing games. He wants me to look for him. Should I let his have what he wants? He'll make me melt.

Must my death be so pitiful? So sad? Why does he control me, make me feel? Why must he be the other half of my soul? Why must he be the cause of my pain? And pleasure...

If I listen to him, if I let him, if I break for him, he'll be the death of me. He's waiting for me to lose, he's waiting for me to shatter . He's waiting for the end. He's speeding it along.

He want's to destroy me, he denies it. He wants to own me, he disagrees. He wants me to love him, he doesn't argue.

He likes it when I bleed. He doesn't comfort me when I cry. He wants me to go running to him. I can never stop myself.

He has a knife in his hands. It's behind his back. He stabs me in the heart, over and over. He wants me to cry out 'stop!' he wants me to beg him. He wants me to love him. He'll cause me pain, he'll make me cry. He'll do anything he can.

He'll be the death of me.

He says I taste sweet. He wants to hold me, just a little longer. His hands are radio active, rough. He'll kill me with those hands. He'll lick blood off those hands. He touches me with those hands.

And I never stop him.

I won't stop him. I won't tell him. I'll let him continue. He'll be the death of me.

He controls me in ways even he doesn't know. He's my heart and soul. I couldn't continue if I didn't have him.

He drives me crazy. He pulls me back from the edge. He cuts me physically. He heals me mentally. He's everything I want to be. He's everything I'm not. He's my savior, he's my captor. He's gonna drive me crazy. He's gonna be the death of me.

He likes it when I'm hurt. He likes it when I'm bleeding. He's gonna stab my heart. And I won't stop him. I'll let him hold me. I'll let him cut me. This torture. This torture that isn't so painful, isn't so bad.

Is that because it's him?

He touches my heart. He has pain of his own. He only wants me to make the pain die away. He's lonely too. He's sad as well. His loneliness calls out to me. I'm only here for him. I let him do what he wants. His loneliness is my pain.

This relationship is spiraling. If it's up or down, I do not know. We're stuck here in wonderland, if I'm the queen of hearts or he is, I do not know.

He's my hunger and my food. He'll kill me with his acid words and radio active hands. He'll touch me too gently, he'll break me too roughly. He only does what he can.

He wants me to love him. He wants me all to himself. He wants me to bleed for him. How could I turn him down?

Be cause he saves me in his own way. He kills me too. He gives his heart to me. He takes it back. He lies to me. He tells the truth. He never knows what he's doing. But it ends up alright.

He's my cancer and my cure. He's my teacher and my student. He's the life and death of me.

He'll save me if he can. He'll let me fall. He's a savior I can't depend on. He's not always there when it counts. He laughs when I fall, he helps me up.

He's not the love of my life, but he's the first. His hands are radio active. All he does is lie. He likes it when I bleed. He laughs when I cry.

He'll be the death of me.

OWARI

_at first this was gonna be angsty. But it isn't. I like it. I turned it from being agnsty. It's cuz I was pissed at first and then I got happy. So yea... I hope you enjoyed!_

_Ulquiorra: you know you have to finish your language right? God do it, or pain shall be your new best friend._

_But I already have a best friend_

_ulquiorra: then you can have another! RXR ONEGAI!_


End file.
